Some things are fated (Traducción oficial)
by Reactive Cuarz
Summary: Pink Diamond nunca consiguió su colonia, en su lugar Diamante Amarillo se hizo cargo de la colonización del planeta Tierra. Perla fue entregada a Pink Diamond, supuestamente para hacerla feliz. Las Crystal Gems están luchando contra Homeworld con Rose Quartz como su líder. ¿Espera que? Publicado originalmente por SimonaKey en Ao3.
1. Chapter 1

Como perla de compania temia ser reemplazada pronto, tenia el propósito de complacer a su Diamante, propósito que fallaba en cumplir. Estaba fallando en hacer feliz a la gema rosada que contemplaba el suelo igualmente rosado como si fuera a revelarle los misterios del universo mientras un batallón de Pebbels se trepaban a su pelo esponjoso, antes de que se aburrieran y decidieran sentarse junto a Pink, que estaba igualmente aburrida.

La propia Pink Diamond se quejaba de lo aburrida que estaba, de no tener ninguna tarea que valiera la pena el esfuerzo. Perla lo intentó con todo su ser, pero todo lo que le dio a su diamante terminaba en que no valía la pena realmente... Eso ya le preocupaba.

"¿Podría cantar para ti?" ofreció.

"No." Su diamante respondió, ya que ella ya escuchó todas las canciones que Perla conocia.

"¿Podría bailar para ti?" ella ofreció.

"No." Su diamante respondió, ya que ella vio todos los bailes que Perla se sabia.

"¿Podría dibujar para ti?" ella ofreció.

"No." Su diamante respondió, ya que ya tenía todo lo que Perla podría dibujar nunca.

"¿Podría jugar un juego contigo?" ella ofreció.

"No." Su diamante respondió, ya que ya jugaron todos los juegos que Perla conocía.

"¿Podría hacer malabares?" ella ofreció.

"No." Su diamante respondió, ya que ella ya había hecho malabares con todo lo que había en la habitación.

Era un fracaso como perla de compania.

"¿Podría leer el informe más reciente de Diamante Amarillo para ti?", Ofreció.

Su diamante no respondió con nada más que un gruñido, pero como no era un 'no', Perla lo contó como un sí.

Comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. Su diamante se movió en el suelo para mirarla, ahora solo tenia media cara en el suelo.

"Una razón desconocida ha causado un mal funcionamiento en los inyectores, lo que ha provocado un retraso grave en la Guardería Beta. Por otro lado, las gemas en la primera Guardería están listas para emerger en unos pocos ciclos."

"¡Ugh!" Pink se sentó de repente y sin previo aviso, poniéndose de pie en un movimiento provocando que Perla dejara de leer.

"¿Te imaginas que algo interesante o misterioso suceda aquí?" dijo Pink sonando interesada por una vez, Perla se aferró a eso.

"¡Podría imaginarlo para ti!" ofreció esperanzada.

Un suspiro decepcionado dejó su diamante.

No fue exactamente un no, aunque la decepción puede haber sido peor, ella la disgustó.

Los ojos de Perla recorrieron la habitación, intentando imaginar algo para arreglar la decepción que le provoco a su Diamante; algo, cualquier cosa...

Misterioso…

Interesante…

Como algo desconocido ...

Excepto...

Que ella no conocía nada misterioso.

¿Cómo iba a saber algo que era desconocido?

Pasaron unos segundos, se escuchó el deslizamiento de tela cuando Pink Diamond fue a recostarse en el piso, luciendo tan ... hueca. Rodando ahora para mirar fijamente al techo, parecía más una perla esperando a su maestro que un maestro.

Imagina algo, cualquier cosa. Ella tenía que, tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer, era inaceptable mirar a su Diamante y verla así. Los ojos de Perla se posaron en los espejos de la habitación.

Los espejos que usaban para ajustar la ropa de Pink a la perfección ... se vio a sí misma en ellos.

"Una perla..."

Un zumbido de su diamante y Perla saltó ligeramente.

"¿Podría hablarte de una perla misteriosa?" ofreció esperanzada.

"¿Como un informe?" respondió su Diamante.

"... ¿Un informe imaginado?" Replicó.

Su diamante se animó, dándole una oportunidad desde el piso donde seguía tendida.

Pink intentaba no caer en el aburrimiento. Perla tuvo que ayudarla con esta tarea, para eso son las perlas, especialmente la perla de un Diamante. Leyó innumerables informes pero aún así, solo podía tratar de ... mezclar algunos con problemas y de alguna manera meter una misteriosa perla en ellos ... Cerrando los ojos, trató de concentrarse.

"Hubo un mal funcionamiento en una nave espacial. Causa desconocida. Retrasará la entrega del ... del lote de inyectores de reemplazo ... perla misteriosa vista en las cercanías de ... de la nueva colonia"

Ahí lo hizo. Hizo un nuevo informe tomando partes de los existentes y arrojó una perla misteriosa en él ... Abrió los ojos, para ver ojos rosados, pero a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Erm ..." ofreció Perla, pensando que ya no solo estaba fallando, sino que probablemente estaba destrozada.

"¿Por qué la misteriosa perla causó el malfuncionamiento de la nave?"

Perla parpadeó, no tenía idea de por qué ... pero Pink Diamond parecía tan feliz ... y la forma en que reunía los informes ... podría ser ... interpretado por ... por la perla misteriosa que lo causaba ...

Pero eso no la ayudó con la parte del por qué. ¿Debería tratar de decir algo de un informe ... que tuviera sentido? ¿Debería tener sentido?

"¿Desconocido?" Dijo en voz alta, casi comenzando a no gustarle la palabra, no es que importara lo que no le gustaba, siempre que complaciera al Pink Diamond. A ella sí le gustó.

Ese aún no era el final.

"¿Cómo se ve la misteriosa perla?"

"¿Es un misterio?"

"¡Dame al menos dos o tres pistas!" Bueno, eso fue rapido, su Diamante acaba de darle una orden después de varios ciclos y todo lo que hacia falta era un informe inventado.

¡Finalmente! Aunque fuera solo por casualidad.

Ella no podía decepcionarla, no cuando este era el primer pedido en mucho tiempo. Tenía que cumplirlo de alguna manera.

Sus ojos vagaron brevemente hacia el espejo y su propio reflejo.

"Bueno ... la perla tiene su gema en la frente, dos ojos brillantes ... y ... ¿nadie sabe cómo se ve?"

Tres cosas, se sintió orgullosa de haber hecho el pedido exactamente como se le pidió.

"¿Por qué nadie lo sabe?"

"Ugh ..." Esto resultó ser un desafío. Tenía que pensar en algo, ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al final su Diamante le dio la respuesta.

"¿Es porque ella esconde su rostro?"

¿Eh? Esa no era una pregunta y las palabras "Sí, mi diamante" se le escaparon de sus labios incluso antes de que ella entendiera su significado. Ocultar su rostro ... no era tan malo en realidad ... podía verlo, era lógico. Podía ver su propio reflejo ocultando su apariencia, todo menos su gema ...

"¡Ooh! Me pregunto cómo se esconde la cara". Se preguntó Pink Diamond en voz alta.

"Y el cuerpo." Ofreció ella.

"¿Asi?" Su diamante respondió con ojos intrigados cuando Perla hizo una proyección de la misteriosa perla, una silueta negra, solo era visible su gema y dos ojos blancos sin pupila alguna. Afortunadamente, se pasó por alto que la silueta tenía exactamente su corte de pelo. Misericordiosamente ignorado.

"¡Eso es increíble Perla! ¡Cuéntame más sobre ella! ¿Qué hace ella?"

Una amplia sonrisa.

Finalmente...

Ella logró hacerla feliz.

"Mi Diamante, me pediste que te recordara sobre la cámara de extracción ya que las últimas citas han sido canceladas".

Su diamante se tomó un momento para pensar y finalmente no canceló la sesión de extracción.

"¡Pero después me contarás más sobre la misteriosa perla y todo lo que hace!" Dijo Pink Diamond poniéndose de pie, aun con sus movimientos un poco lentos.

El tiempo de extracción también era importante para Perla.

Le proporcionó el tiempo que necesitaba para combinar innumerables informes del archivo en nuevos informes con los que podría decir que estaba involucrada la misteriosa perla.


	2. Chapter 2

Por un tiempo todo fue perfecto, Rosa disfrutaba de sus informes imaginados, siempre preguntando acerca de un detalle en particular que le hubiera llamado la atención. Entonces se aseguró de incluir todos esos detalles y agregar uno que otro en cada nuevo informe.

Aun así, había límites que debía superar.

Al fin y al cabo era simplemente una perla.

Una perla capaz.

Pero solo una perla, por ahora.

"¿Entonces tuvo que luchar contra 5 guardias rubí?" Preguntó el Diamante rosado. Sentada sobre una gran almohada, sonriendole ampliamente, con sus dedos dibujando en una pantalla flotante, los dibujos se asemejan mucho al informe que le acaba de contar.

"Una perla no está hecha para pelear, mi diamante" Un hecho innegable.

"Pero dijiste que ella engañó a los guardias y escapó con un ojo de vigilancia". Su Diamante respondió con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro mientras dibuja un ojo volador y un escuadrón de rubíes persiguiendolo.

Perla se sintió orgullosa de captar la atención de su Diamante tan bien que se tomaría en serio a cada palabra que le dijera.

A Perla le aterraba completamente que a atención de su Diamante estuviera tan centrada en ella y en cada palabra que decía.

Por otro lado nunca vio una auténtica pelea entre gemas ... al menos no que recuerde ... y en los informes nunca hubo batallas detalladas, simplemente decían quién ganó y quién perdió.

"Eso fue lo que dije, mi Diamante".

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo habría hecho sin pelear?" dijo Diamante Rosa al deslizar el dibujo hacia abajo haciéndolo desaparecer. Perla no tenía idea, tampoco tenía idea de cómo pelear para hacerse una idea basica.

"Nunca dije que no peleara, mi Diamante. Solo que las perlas no fueron hechas para eso."

"Me pregunto ¿qué arma usaría una perla?" Diamante rosa giró hacia la ventana mirando a lo lejos.

Perla cerró los ojos, sabía que tenía unos momentos antes de que su Diamante se concentrara en ella y le pidiera que respondiera los porqués, qué y cómo ... Sin embargo, los favoritos de su Diamante eran los porqués.

El tiempo disponible necesitaba ser usado eficientemente. La perla misteriosa tenía su tipo de cuerpo, así que si ella asume su papel ... podría ... ¿pelear? ¿Fingir una pelea? ¿Imaginar una pelea? ¿Cómo se movería ella cuando tuviera un arma? ... ¿Sostendria un arma? ¿Poseeria un arma? ¿Invocaria un arma?

Que arma

Ella no tiene un arma ...

Entonces tal vez tendría que obtener un arma. ¿Qué arma obtendría? Ella solo veía Topacios con armas ... No podía siquiera pensar en llevar semejante maza ... Algo más pequeño quizás ... ¿Más ligero?

Sabía que existían espadas ... había visto algunas en el archivo ...

O podría ir a la armería de la guardia.

Era absurdo solo observar fotos de armas, Rosa preguntaría en algún momento por qué eligió esa arma en particular.

Podría ser sincera y decir que se veía bien.

Pero sería mejor si pudiera decir que eligió esa arma por cómo se sienten las otras armas en su mano. ¿Cuál sería la mejor arma para ella?

Absurdo, sus gustos no importan ... al menos para una perla comun. Sin embargo, sí le importan a la Perla Misteriosa.

Sintió que sus dedos temblaban como si la sola idea la estuviera... ¿mareando?

"Perla."

Oh no, Rosa le hizo una pregunta y ella se la perdió, se la perdió porque estaba tan atrapada en ... ¡en un pensamiento tan inapropiado! ¡Las perlas no deberían transportar armas! ¿Por qué era eso tan importante? Pero... ¿La perla misteriosa habría necesitado un arma para eludir a los guardias?

"Perdóneme, mi—" Se arrodilló profundamente dispuesta a recibir cualquier castigo que su Diamante considerara apropiado. En su lugar se escuchó la campana que se oía cuando los otros Diamantes venían de visita, específicamente Diamante Azul.

Salvada por la campana.

"¡Adelante!" La atención del diamante rosa cambió cuando saltó hacia la puerta antes de que se abriera.

Dejando que Perla levantara la vista lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron con el espejo, podía verse a sí misma vestida de negro como una sombra, sosteniendo una maza de topacio, pesada y demasiado grande. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del mango inexistente.

Cuando parpadeó la imagen se había ido.

Perla azul habló en voz baja como siempre.

Una gema de la corte azul ha causado daño a una gema de la corte rosa, la respuesta de Rosa fue digna de su rango.

"¡Quiero que sea castigada!"

Perla azul hizo una profunda reverencia.

En cuanto a ella sus ojos no abandonaron su propia mano, ¿qué tan pesada sería un arma? ¿Le dolería moverla rápidamente?

"Mi diamante te pide, Diamante Rosa, que asistas al juicio para decidir el castigo apropiado". La voz de Perla Azul era como un hilo de fibra, apenas perceptible.

Tuvo que parpadear lenta y deliberadamente, obligándose a no distraerse.

Tendrá que tomar notas durante el juicio, no distraerse con ... informes imaginados, especialmente no con armas.

¿O si?


	3. Chapter 3

Ella se está volviendo loca.

Definitivamente loca.

Entonces, si estaba loca, debería ser una buena perla obediente e informarlo para que pudiera ser destrozada, para que una nueva perla la reemplazara para servir a Rosa.

Por otro lado ... ya reemplazaba una perla. Ella estaba reemplazando a esa ... ¿Estaba loca también? Definitivamente no hizo todo esto.

No hizo todo esto ...

Entonces ... ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?

Porque hará feliz a Rosa, no porque hiciera sentir que toda su proyección de luz se movía con anticipación.

Se sentia…

Horrible.

Insano.

Nervioso.

Ansioso.

Un fracaso.

Y ...

Y…

¡Tan bien!

Casi tan bueno como ser elogiada por su servicio por su Diamante ... no, se sentía tal vez a la par.

Perla se detuvo en la plataforma de distorsión. Enderezó su postura y forzó una sonrisa educada y miró una de las paredes con gemas incrustadas.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó a la pared más cercana. Quien parecía un poco sorprendida de que algo o alguien se dignara a hablarle, pero tenian el mismo estatus relativo, así que estaba bien hablar entre ellos siempre y cuando no hubiera otra gema alrededor. La pared rosa le dio una mirada analítica de arriba a abajo antes de responderle.

"Pareces una perla con una importante tarea que cumplir". respondió la pared en un susurro. Ella asintió, ya que era exactamente lo que buscaba, cuando pensó en su destino la luz envolvente se activó y en un instante ella estaba exactamente donde planeaba ir.

Caminando por centro militar del Planeta Madre se encontró incontables amatistas, jaspes y rubíes, con alguna hessonita o agata aún en los caminos menos transitados y sintiendo que su proyección de luz explotaria en cualquier momento mientras con pasos graciles y ligeros se acercaba a la sección de rubíes de la cortecorte Rosa. Pasó los últimos ciclos leyendo todos los informes y recopilando todos los datos disponibles sobre esto, ella sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

Fue una bendición que Rosa estuviera demasiado ocupada durante el juicio y luego con su corte para querer informes sobre la perla misteriosa.

No creía que pudiera decir nada.

Fue horrible.

Ella no podía funcionar correctamente ¡Se encontró garabateando sin darse cuenta a la perla misteriosa durante el juicio!

A Perla Azul le pareció lindo su dibujo.

Perla Azul no le preguntó por que estaba distraída y a Perla Amarilla realmente no le importa lo que le dio el margen suficiente como para no desmoronarse nada mas salir del tribunal.

Al llegar a bloque de rubies, la comandante rubí la saludó, sorprendida de que la perla de un Diamante estaba dentro de sus humildes paredes.

"Eso es lo que dije." repitió mas para sí misma que para la petrificada rubi frente a ella. "Estoy aquí para inspeccionar el estado de su arsenal. Para sacar algunas armas representativas de tu armería y atestiguar su estado de la misma. Debes mostrarme las armas utilizadas por las gemas cuya capacidad de arma natural no es lo suficientemente adecuada para la mayoría de las situaciones de combate.

La comandante rubí parpadeó hacia ella rápidamente, como si tratara de demostrarle a sus ojos que no era una ilusión.

Ella no se movió. El segundo Ruby a cargo se inclinó más cerca de su comandante y le susurró algo al oído "Creo que ella quiere ver nuestro almacén de espadas".

"Oh eso, debe ser por el incidente, lo entiendo completamente" El comandante le asintió. "¡Nos asegurarnos de que la corte de Diamante Rosa está protegida por lo mejor que tenemos, incluso nuestros miembros menos calificados darán todo por su seguridad! ¡Diamante Rosa no merece menos!

El rubí comenzó a guiarla y le tomó todo su autocontrol no bailar de alegría

Una habitación desordenada la recibe en cuanto se abren las puertas.

\- Limpiar todo.

\- Clasifícar todo.

\- Recoger todo.

\- Guárdar todo.

Todos sus códigos de servidumbre se dispararon al ver el estado de la armería, afortunadamente pudo controlarse, tenia una misión que cumplir y nada la distraeria.

Sus dedos se crisparon y miró hacia sus pies, el rubí al notar que evitaba mirar el desastre habló torpemente. "Um ... perdón por el desastre, no esperábamos ... una la inspección ..."

Ella asintió, hubo una pausa incómoda donde el rubí la miró y ella miró cortésmente sus pies, tras unos minutos se volteó a un lado para mirar al rubi a los ojos.

"¿Tal vez podrías mostrarme algunos artículos presentables?" Ofreció.

El rubí saltó a la tarea, literalmente, saltó hacia el desastre y nadó en el hasta salir con un manojo de armas bajo el brazo.

Salió del cuartel con dos hachas, una espada, dos cuchillos, una lanza y un látigo almacenados en su gema. Caminó con un firme propósito mientras no dejaba de sentir las armas dentro de su piedra.

Necesitaba sacarlas, sentía como en cualquier momento alguien la llamaría y exigía que se explicara. No, como si la fueran a destrozar nada mas al verla, tenía que contenerlas, pero la sensación de mareo solo aumentaba. Parpadeando lentamente, se concentró en vaciar su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento.

Un vacío familiar, roto por un peso y formas desconocidas.

Un vacío un tanto familiar entonces.

Finalmente volvió a su lado de su Diamante, todo estuvo bien. Hasta que no lo estuvo, ni siquiera pasó una décima de ciclo y su Diamante iba a visitar a Diamante Blanco. Genial, simplemente genial.

Las visitas a Diamante Blanco siempre toman mucho. Una vez, ella y Perla amarilla esperaron tanto tiempo en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Diamantes Blanco que comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido y sin importancia, una conversación larga, una conversación extraña llena de palabras que no importaron. Esta vez estaría sola.

La gran puerta blanca estaba justo delante.

"Mi Diamante." llamó inclinándose profundamente. Su Diamante se detuvo, volviéndose para mirarla, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que esperara aquí, continuó apresuradamente, esperando que no pudiera hacerlo. Las armas eran demasiado pesadas dentro de su gema.

"¿Puedo preparar el informe sobre la perla misteriosa mientras estás con Diamante Blanco, mi Diamante?" ofreció. Un no sería ... sería ... sería malo.

"¡Claro! ¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Hazlo!" tarareó Rosa y la puerta se abrió haciendo que Rosa saltara y flotara por la puerta. Ella esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró de golpe antes de enderezarse.

Sus dedos se crisparon. No es un 'no', sino un 'hazlo', muy vertiginoso para ella.

Si su diamante realmente supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿aun le diría que lo hiciera? ¿Lo diría si supiera que engañó a Rubies para que le dieran sus armas alegando que estaba haciendo una inspección para su Diamante?

Ella no dijo exactamente que su Diamante ordenó una inspección.

Ella está haciendo esto por su Diamante ... e incluso si no fuera una orden ... simplemente les permitió asumir la razón más lógica, les permitió concluir por su pertenencia a Diamante Rosa que lo hizo por orden explícita de su Diamante.

Porque, ¿qué más había para ella? Los objetos no piensan por sí mismos ni actúan por su cuenta. Pero los objetos pueden hacer cosas por su Diamante con anticipación, ¿verdad? Porque no hay nada más para una perla que obedecer y ser honesta.

_Y aparentemente omiti__r__ hechos._

Perla parpadeó lentamente cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las armas dentro de su gema. Salieron tan rápido que casi no tuvo tiempo de enviarlas de regreso.

Tan rápidamente como ella abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta ya tenia un lugar en mente, tenia que ir allí ahora, antes de que ya no pueda contener su carga prohibida.

Caminando con determinación, se dirigió a lugar donde ningun muro podría verla, un lugar donde no hubiera gemas patrullando durante sus rutinas.

Nadie le preguntó a dónde iba al dirigirse a la plataforma de distorsión en la nave de Diamante Blanco, nadie la detuvo cuando salió a la calle. Algunas gemas apuraban el paso al verla, mientras que varias perlas la miraban cuando pasaba a su lado, algunas con sus maestros, otras solas en sus tareas, de limpieza por lo general.

Sabía que cada una de las perlas con las que se topaba consideraría que este ciclo les traerá buena fortuna ahora que veían la perla de un Diamante de cerca, como un buen presagio.

Ella nunca captó sus miradas ya que sería muy inapropiado.

_¿__Y almacenar armas en tu gema sin l__a__ aprobación explícita de __tu D__iamantes no __lo es__?_

Eso no cuenta, Diamante Rosa dijo que podía preparar el informe.

_¿Y no decirle que prepararlo significa__ esconderse__ en un viejo __Kindergarden__ con armas __requisadas sin permiso__ no es inapropiado?_

Giró a la izquierda y estaba sola, lentamente miró a su alrededor, nadie.

Tal vez fuera inapropiado ... pero hacia feliz a su Diamante, eso es más importante. Esa fue la razón por la que fue entregada a Rosa, para hacerla feliz aun si tiene que ... torcer algunos hechos.

_Y seguro que n__o__ tiene nada __que ver __con e__l hecho__ d__e que__ quiere__s__ saber lo que se siente ..._

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando encontró la abertura del túnel, era más pequeño de lo registrado ya que la mitad inferior de la abertura estaba cubierta de rocas. Se subió con cuidado.

Acercó su amplio vestido a su cuerpo para los pliegues no quedaran atascados en las esquinas de las rocas, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, por suerte su gema incluia una función para alumbrar, nunca creyó que realmente la usaría.

Era extraño, nunca se dio cuenta de que nunca estaba realmente en silencio, siempre estaban las paredes susurrando, las pebbels trabajando e innumerables gemas moviéndose por los pasillos si no estaban hablando, aqui solo estaban ella y sus pasos.

Dejó de moverse.

Ahora ni siquiera se oían sus pasos.

Silencio.

Absoluto silencio.

Ella lo asimiló ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Si su Diamante pregunta por qué la perla misteriosa trabaja en silencio necesitaria una respuesta aceptable.

Su gema proyectó una silueta de la perla misteriosa frente a ella, tan silenciosa como el lugar que la rodeaba, su cuerpo negro estaba teñido ligeramente de azul debido a al color de la roca.

La misteriosa perla dio un paso en su dirección y dejó caer la proyección debido a la sorpresa.

¿Por qué?

Con tanto silencio, sus dudas son mucho más fáciles de escuchar.

Con sus dudas resonando en el fondo de su mente se adentró aun mas en los túneles, deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos que terminaban en una zona con agujeros de salida, los muros de roca azulada se extendian hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, si sus calculos eran correctos debería estar ya muy lejos de la entrada, sería un buen lugar para preparar el informe.

Invocó las armas y las colocó en el suelo de manera ordenada.

Tomando cada una con cuidado se encontró cautivada por las formas, los colores y el peso de cada una.

Se sintió observada, podía imaginarse a la otra perla observándola, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho esperando que ella tomara un arma.

Sintió que sus labios sonreían ante ese pensamiento.

Más lento de lo necesario, se detuvo en la espada, la otra perla asintió y ella también.

De pie, movió la espada sin un rumbo fijo, tenía un peso ligero y cuando la movía más rápido, cortaba el aire y emitía un sonido extraño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Saltó violentamente, con la sorpresa arrojó la espada, cuando comenzó a caer quizo alcanzarla y de alguna manera terminó abrazandola con ambas manos.

Cuando levantó la vista vio un delgado jaspe mirándola a solo unos metros. no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Pánico, miedo, sorpresa.

Sus ojos vieron algo que no estaba allí, la otra perla se lanzó hacia el jaspe y golpeó con su espada rompiendo su cuerpo de luz.

Sus pies de perla se movieron, saltando como lo hizo la otra perla, balanceó la espada hacia el Jaspe.

Nunca se oyó el puf de un cuerpo de luz quebrandose.

El jaspe sostuvo la espada en su mano, bloqueando su intento de ataque.

Ella solo se quedó mirando.

¿Realmente trató de ...

¿Por qué se sintió tan ...

¿Por qué se siente feliz de haberlo intentado?

¡Ella falló! Y cuando los delgados ojos del Jaspe se dirigieron a su pecho para estudiar su vestido, no había dudas de que se dio cuenta de quién era. Si ella solo perteneciera a una gema inferior, si ella fuera una entre tantas ...

O si en realidad escondiera su ropa y su cara, como lo hace otra perla.

Para la próxima vez se haria un traje negro.

Como si fuera a haber una próxima vez.


	4. Chapter 4

"Se supone que debes golpear con el borde afilado, no con el lado plano y ancho" La jasper delgada aún sostenia la espada que Perla no soltaba, apretada como si su gema dependiera de ello.

No.

Como si la gema de su Diamante dependiera de ello.

Sus dedos apretaron el agarre sobre el mango de la espada. Podía sentir la forma del mango contra su palma, no encajaba perfectamente en su agarre pero eso no importaba.

Trató de empujar la espada, aun con el agarre del Jasper. No funcionó, ella no tenía la fuerza.

Era una perla.

Una hermosa perla.

Pero solo una perla.

La Jasper tarareó ante su intento, el soldado debió sentir que intentaba empujar contra su agarre.

"Tu postura está mal" comentó la delgada Jasper, sus ojos vagaron sobre ella, deteniéndose en sus piernas y brazos "Y tus manos no sostienen la espada del todo correctamente".

"¿Por qué te importa?", Gritó, su propia voz hizo eco hasta que fue irreconocible en las cuevas del Kindergarden, rompiendo con el silencio omnipresente.

La delgada Jasper parpadeó mientras movia la mano con la que agarraba la espada, obligandola a seguir el movimiento, pero no la soltó.

"Tranquila, Renegada". La delgada Jasper se giró ligeramente para mostrarle a su hombro izquierdo, donde descansaba su gema. En la oscuridad, el color parecía tenue ... pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. La gema estaba rota, casi partida por la mitad.

"Se supone que deberias estar destrozada con tal daño presente. O como mínimo, proponérselo a tu supervisora" comentó calmadamente, haciendo que la Jasper rodara los ojos.

"Y estoy segura de que se supone que una perla de un Diamante se verá bonita y estará a su lado". Respondió y ella cayó de espaldas cuando la jasper soltó la espada, haciendo que su cara se tiniera de azul.

"Entonces ... ¿por qué estas aquí?" Preguntó la jaspe mientras se ponia de pie, sacudiéndose el vestido, su cuerpo se movió de forma casi automática. Como si le hubieran ordenado moverse de una manera específica. Sin embargo, no le dieron ninguna orden.

¿Por qué?

De hecho por qué?

Todo es por su felicidad, ¿verdad?

_... Solo su felicidad._

"Lo estoy haciendo por ella". Las palabras salieron de sus labios, honestas y verdaderas. La delgada Jasper permaneció en silencio, no era necesario explicar quién era Ella.

El momento se sentía extrañamente quieto, como algo privado. Por un segundo se preguntó si no sería cortés adoptar una postura neutral y mirar hacia el suelo, como cualquier perla lo haría si se encontrara en un momento de privacidad con su maestro ... pero Pink no estaba aquí. Sus ojos azules se quedaron en la delgada Jasper.

Culla mirada pasó de ser una simple vista traviesa a algo mas... peligroso.

"Hm ... ¿Qué tal un trato?" La jaspe ahora sonreía, no, más bien sonreía de manera casi depredadora. De repente, Perla se dio cuenta de que el jaspe a medio romper le impedía salir y la pared detrás de ella solo tenía un agujero de salida.

Atrapada.

Así que así se siente estar atrapada..

"... ¿qué tipo de trato?" Tampoco es que tuviera otra opción.

Su voz estaba cayendo de un tono normal a menos que un susurro, pero se sentía más ... atrevida.

"Las perlas están echas para almacenar cosas e información. Como con una memoria andante, ¿verdad?"

Asintió con la cabeza.

La Jasper se acercó a ella.

Observó cómo sus propias manos levantaban la espada, girándola para que el filo afilado fuera dirigido hacia Jasper. Una advertencia.

La sonrisa se hizo aún más peligrosa, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo de luz y plasma, estaba segura de que la Jasper le preguntaria que tan fino es el polvo de una perla destrozada.

Otro problema.

Se preparó, lista para bajar la espada una vez más. Ella no se alejó de la Jasper que se acercaba. Manteniéndose firme.

_La otra Perla tampoco se alejaría. _

"Te muestro cómo usar esa cosa en tus manos y a cambio, debes almacenar mi memoria, y todo lo que te digo sobre mi vida. En caso de que mi gema se rompa. Debes recordarme"

Ella bajó la espada, parpadeando lentamente. "¿Todos ellos?"

"Sí, te contaré todos mis recuerdos".

"No es lo que quise decir"

Eso realmente no era lo que quería decir. Moviendo la espada en una sola mano, se hizo a un lado para mostrar todas las armas que obtuvo de los rubíes. Todo cuidadosamente tendido en el suelo. Moviendo la mano con la espada, usó la espada para apuntar a las armas. "Todos ellos".

La delgyado y agrietada Jasper silbó. "Muy codicioso, Renegado".

Quizás lo era.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?" preguntó, mientras la Jasper cerró los ojos para dar un asentimiento.

Entonces sucedió, las manos de la jaspe estaban sobre su cuerpo. Sorprendiéndola de que alguien la tocara y que no fuera su Diamante. Fue un shock tal que permitió que el jaspe volviera a colocar su cuerpo en una posición de lucha adecuada. Las manos de la Jaspe eran mucho más pequeñas que las de su Diamante y mucho más frías.

"Ahora, mientras que te muevas, incluso cuando retrocedes tienes que mantener tus ojos en mí". Pearla la miró, aferrándose a la sensación de la empuñadura de la espada en su agarre. Se sintió mejor cuando Jasper movió el arma en su mano.

Y avanzaron unos pasos hacia adelante, unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Mantén el equilibrio, si fracasas, ella se rompe". Un paso adelante, un paso atrás, la espada sonó con el hacha que Jaspe balanceaba.

_¿Por qué? _

Fue golpeada contra la pared cuando el jaspe la sorprendió con un corte del hacha, demasiado rápido en comparación con los movimientos anteriores. Un corte que salió de la nada.

_¿Por qué?_

Duele.

_¿Por qué?_

Se puso de pie otra vez, sus rodillas se sintieron débiles e intentó volver a la postura de combate.

_¿Por qué?_

"Mantén tu cuerpo más bajo, estás expuesta". Nuevamente se movieron lentamente, unos pocos golpes de práctica antes de un ataque rápido, un ataque con demasiada fuerza con la intención de romperla, aun así se puso de pie otra vez.

_¿Por qué?_

Otra vez.

_¿Por qué?_

De nuevo fue golpeada, lanzada contra la pared.

_¿Por qué?_

De nuevo, golpe lento, golpe fuerte, de pie.

_¿Por qué __hace todo esto__?_

De nuevo se puso de pie, su propio cuerpo se volvió inestable. Empujó el sentimiento al fondo de su mente y se concentró en la Jasper.

_¿Por qué?_

De nuevo toma su postura.

_¿Por qué?_

"Estocada, barrido, esquiva, estocada, repite, pon todo tu cuerpo en movimiento no solo los brazos". Tarareó Jasper al lanzarse sobre ella, con el hacha apuntando a su pecho.

Su espada se movió mas rápido que su ojo, bloqueando el ataque. Sus manos movieron la espada para detener el golpe de seguimiento ...

"Ahi lo tienes, Renegada. ¡Tu primer bloqueo!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llamas así?" Preguntó cuando Jasper comenzó a alejarse lentamente, permitiendole atacar. Golpe a la izquierda, golpe a la derecha.

De nuevo.

"Eso es lo que eres. Una perla renegada, una que traiciona su propósito de limpieza y verse bonita para convertirse en alguien digna de luchar por quien elija". Jasper sonrió apuntando el próximo ataque a sus piernas.

_¿Por qué?_

Un golpe en las piernas para el que no estaba lista, estaba en el suelo otra vez. De pie.

_¿Por qué?_

Otro golpe, aterrizando en el costado de su cuello. Jadeo por la fuerza del impacto.

_¿Por qué?_

De nuevo comenzó a ponerse de pie, sus manos y piernas chillando por el esfuerzo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Jasper?"

"Hay rumores, una creencia de que en algún lugar del Kindergarden existe una forma de curar incluso la gema más rota. Pero eso no existe."

"¿Por qué lo buscas si dices que sabes que no existe?" Le preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos en la delgada Jasper. Golpe a la izquierda, derecha y bloqueo.

Un golpe hacia arriba separó la espada de su alcance. Otro ataque se dirigió hacia su pecho, lo esquivó rodando y extendió las manos para alcanzar el mango de la lanza.

"¡Elijo creer en lo que quiera en el tiempo que me queda!"

Perla atacó.

Algo ... no estaba bien.

Le dolía mucho, pero nunca se sintió tan bien, aun así, estaba segura de que la cantidad de golpes que recibió debería haber roto su forma física en este punto ...

La delgada Jasper le estaba dando descansos entre los golpes fuertes y débiles, con intervalos lentos entre cada uno ...

Intervar en los que se regeneraba lo suficiente como para mantenerse estable ...

"¿Por qué estás agrietada?" Preguntó mientras apuñalaba al Jasper. La forma delgada de Jasper se desplaza fácilmente hacia un lado, lo que hace que su ataque pasara de largo y la dejara abierta al hacha que impactó contra su espalda.

_¿Por qué?_

De nuevo en pie.

"Mi compañera de unidad, era una gema defectuosa, supo esconderlo de nuestra supervisora". La voz con la que hablaba Jasper se sentía pesada. Ella conocía ese tipo de voz, una voz llena de tristeza y soledad. Pink tenía esa voz a veces "... durante innumerables batallas, ella salvó mi delgado trasero de ser destrozado en el campo tantas veces ... quería que viviera cuando nos descubrieron ... Abrí su celda ... Nunca escapó, pero yo si. "

Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, aún más rápido, deslizó la lanza justo debajo de la cabeza del hacha y tirando con todas sus fuerzas le pudo quitar el arma y arrojarla lejos ante la boca abierta de Jasper. Estaba tan contenta que nunca vio la rodilla contra su cara.

Ya no puede pararse, el parpadeo de su forma física se lo confirma.

_¿Por qué?_

"... ¿Soy defectuosa?"

El entrenamiento se detuvo, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron en eso? Debió haber pasado tanto tiempo ... pero no pudo determinar cuánto ... comenzó a ponerse de pie, cuando oyó la respuesta de Jasper.

"No, no lo eres".

Le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

"Estás haciendo esto por ella. Fuiste creada para servir, simplemente decides servirle de manera diferente, Renegado". Ella sonrió. Esas palabras se sintieron bien.

Hazla feliz.

La delgada Jasper le contó los detalles, tanto los suyos como los de su compañera, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"... Me gusta ... cuando es feliz ... cuando la hago tan feliz que sus ojos brillan como estrellas". Dijo, mirando sus manos magulladas.

La delgada Jasper le preguntó cuándo planeaba volver con ella.

Pearl le dijo.

"Entonces deberías irte y limpiarte".

¿Por qué?

Jasper le dijo cuánto tiempo pasó. Perla saltó, con los ojos cada vez más grandes, ¿realmente habían tardado tanto?

"Oye, renegado, no entres en pánico. Vigilaré tus cosas, solo vuelve cuando puedas. Para que puedas hacerlo por ella". El delgado Jasper extendió la mano para agarrar la lanza que Pearl estaba usando para apoyarse quitándosela suavemente. Se sentía ... se dio cuenta de que ya le faltaba el peso del objeto en la mano. Observó al Jasper colocar la lanza y el hacha al lado de las otras armas sentadas en el suelo frente a ellas.

"Qué estás esperando, vete, puedes dejar un Diamante esperando". Jasper sonrió de la misma manera peligrosa y Perla asintió.

"¡Gracias! ¡Volveré!" Pearl saludó y salió corriendo del túnel. En camino a volver con ella.


End file.
